


Guardian Angel

by Spawn_Of_Sin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angsty Dean, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, a hint of bondage, just a tiny bit, lol i wrote this a while ago but im posting anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spawn_Of_Sin/pseuds/Spawn_Of_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had enough of being everyone else's savior. When Cas comes to comfort him, he can't help but let his guard down. Dean soon realizes that he thinks of Cas as more than a friend, and he takes a leap of faith when he decides to give himself up to Cas and finally be free. Bring on the GAY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> ohmygod i'm sure this is like every other destiel fic but i don't care. i'm gonna be honest tho Dean is way too stressed out in the show he needs to relax, just take a break or something, have a couple beers, rekindle his relationship with Cas, maybe have sex... who knows? Enjoy!

Dean Winchester is tired. Tired of years and years of saving everyone else's asses and getting pretty much nothing in return, except a few visits to hell and watching everyone he loves die around him.

Couldn't he get a break just once? Was that too much to ask?

He sat in the front seat of the Impala, hoping to get a little breather to clear his head. But the hell that was his life was starting to crash down on him. Everything he'd ever lost, sacrificed, and for what? There would always be something that would ruin it all again, he knew.

He watched a father and his son at the park outside the window, laughing and tossing a ball back and forth. He tried to put himself in the place of the father, but it didn't seem to work. Some part of him knew he could never have that, after everything he'd done and seen.

One day he was going to die, probably too soon. Something would get the better of him and he wouldn't be strong enough to fight it. He would die a hunter's death, no doubt about it.

But before that happened he would try his best to save as many of the 7 billion people on this planet as he could.

He knew he couldn't save everyone, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt when he failed. One more innocent person, one more old friend. It was slowly breaking him.

After saving so many people, after being the one that Sam looked up to, after being the one who was always supposed to be strong. How could he ever show anyone that he was really crumbling to pieces inside? For him, it just wasn't even an option.

Couldn't someone save him for once?

Just when he thought he was going to lose it, Castiel appeared next to him. And it seemed he arrived at both the worst and best time.

"You look stressed." he said.

Dean nodded silently, afraid that if he said anything then the tears inside of him would start spilling out, just one word and he wouldn't be able to stop it. He turned his face to the window, trying to hide the red in his face and the water in his eyes.

Cas leaned over, trying to look Dean in the face, "You know I'm here for you right? We're family, Dean."

Family. That's the one thing Dean had always been trying to have. A family that would love him and care for him, and one he didn't have to see in danger again and again. Sometimes he didn't realize that he had a family right here, even if they always needed their asses saved over and over. He loved them so much.

But there was something in him that said he didn't want family. He wanted more.

And Dean couldn't take it, a sob escaped him, the angry, frustrated tears starting to come out. He closed his eyes, tight, trying hard to keep it all in. And soon he was an embarrassing, sobbing mess, revealing all of his brokenness and fears to Cas.

Cas took Dean's state in stride, leaning over even more to wrap his arms around Dean's shoulders and rest his head against Dean's shoulder. "I'll watch over you… Always."

Dean always felt safe around Cas; protected. Was it even possible to be safe in the life he lived? Was it possible to ever be protected from danger?

If anyone could protect him and keep him safe, it would be Cas. He was an angel after all. Cas could protect him; watch over him… Always.

Dean relaxed in Cas's arms, finally getting the feeling that he didn't have to be the savior. He didn't have to be the strong one with Cas, he didn't have to be the big brother.

Dean could feel the feathers of Cas's wings around him, so soft. His invisible wings created a shield around them, a small world that only they were a part of. He couldn't see the wings, but he could feel the heat and life coming from them. Cas was his guardian angel, Dean was sure now, and he wanted to be with his guardian angel forever.

Slowly, the tears stopped flowing so heavy, and then the last tear trickled down his cheek and onto Cas's finger, wiped away. Cas was looking up at him with a look that was more than family, it was love.

Dean saw it all now, he realized what this was. Everything Cas had ever said to him, it all made sense. Cas had given up everything for him, rebelled and been cast out of heaven for him. Maybe Cas hadn't done it just because he wanted freedom, but out of love for Dean.

The way he felt about Cas, the way he saw him as a guardian angel, maybe it was love, too. Maybe Dean loved Cas.

So Dean kissed him, suddenly overcome by the urge to see what he tasted like. He'd never kissed a man before, but he'd kissed plenty of women. He'd thought a man's lips would be harder, more firm, but they were just as soft and just as sweet.

Cas's stubble tickled Dean's cheeks, and Cas's hands were on Dean's face, cupping it with a tenderness he'd never seen in Cas before. Cas really did love him then, he knew now.

Cas pulled back, but kept his hands on Dean's face.

"Dean…" He said, making Dean's heart flutter at the way he said it. "I feel strange. I think..."

Dean's lips twitched at the corners in a smirk, "Then don't think, just feel."

And with that Dean leaned in again and let their lips connect. At first Cas was kind of hesitant, and even Dean felt a little bit of that too, but it felt so right that he stopped denying it. He was in love with Cas, no doubt about it.

In a strange way, Dean felt like he should feel weird about this. He'd never considered before that he was gay, or bi, or whatever the heck he was. But, despite this thought, he didn't feel weird about it at all, it actually felt like he had always felt weird about it before and this time it just didn't.

Cas's lips were locked in his until Dean suddenly pulled away.

"Dean," Cas said, still slightly flustered from the kiss, "What's wrong?"

Dean looked out the window of his car again, and sure enough the father and his son were still there in the park. This time, the father was chasing his son through the grass, then picking his giggling son up to spin him around in the air.

Dean glanced sideways at Cas, "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

Cas blushes as Dean starts the car, probably thinking about what Dean could possibly mean by going somewhere private.

Dean finds that nearest back alley and parks the car, relieved to finally be alone with Cas. Ever since their first kiss Dean had this feeling like he would do anything for just a little more touching and kissing with Cas.

This time it's Cas who leans in and connects their lips, which only makes Dean feel dizzier because he knows Cas loves him back.

Suddenly Dean's back is against the seat of the Impala and Cas's hands are on his chest. Usually, when Dean is doing this with a girl, he's the one on top. But this feeling of being putty in Cas's hands felt better, and he didn't know why.

Dean can't see them, but he senses Cas's wings spread out above him. The size of them, from what he can tell, is impressive and a little bit intimidating. But it doesn't avert Dean's focus from Cas's fingers on the small of his back.

Cas's trenchcoat is thrown in the back with wild abandon. Both their shoes are on the floor, along with Dean's shirt and someone's belt, Dean isn't sure whose. 

Cas's fingers roam Dean's muscled pecs, urgent but very gentle. They run down his sides until they're right on the hem of his jeans. His thumbs massage Dean's hips and it makes him moan into Cas's mouth.

Dean can feel the rising in his boxers and smiles into Cas's lips. He'd never felt so good in his life.

Dean's hands lock around Cas's neck, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Their tongues are like waves crashing against one another, warm and wet and wonderful.

Dean helps Cas out of his shirt, Cas's tie thrown across the dashboard, and he has to pause a moment at how beautiful he is. The shadow across his face and the intensity in his eyes is slightly off-putting, and the set of his jaw determined, but it makes him look rough and handsome.

Dean had never seen this side of Cas before. He'd only ever seen the sweet innocent angel who tried too hard to protect them. This man was someone else entirely, and it was definitely turning Dean on.

Cas pulls away again, and Dean tries to follow, the buzzing high in him making him want another kiss. But Cas's finger stops him, and Dean can't help but notice the animalistic look in his eyes.

"Turn over." Cas whispers in a harsh, gritty voice.

Dean pauses, but does as he is told, knowing where it's going and feeling a little bit scared at the thought. All of this is new to him, though he definitely doesn't want it to end. Cas sees his hesitation, and says into his ear, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

And Dean believes him, so he gets on his hands and knees, his eyes locked on to door handle. Not because he's thinking of escape, but because he needs to focus on something besides the butterflies in his stomach.

Just before Dean's nerves make him turn around to look at Cas, hands come from behind him to take his arms. Dean watches as Cas wraps his tie around his wrists and locks them on the handle he had been staring at just a few seconds ago. Where did he learn to do that?!

Dean mentally prepares himself, but even that doesn't stop the shaking. Dean closes his eyes, nervous and excited at the same time.

Then Cas is kissing the nape of his neck, his hands massaging the small of Dean's back. Cas's touch sends warm tingles through Dean, calming him and slowing his breathing.

Cas's hands on Dean's back remind Dean of why he ever kissed Cas in the first place. It reminds him why he decided to take a leap of faith in the dark, because he loves Cas. Cas would never hurt him if Dean didn't want him to, that's for sure.

All Dean has to do is relax and let Cas love him. He doesn't have to worry about saving anyone else when he's with Cas, especially now. Finally Dean can be free.

At this moment, right as Dean is about to put himself in Cas's hands, Dean finds himself taking his own advice. Don't think, just feel.

Suddenly Cas is penetrating him, and Dean sucks in a breath as Cas moves deeper inside him.

It hurts, but at the same time it feels so good. Dean tries to close his fists around something, anything, but with his hands tied all he can do is struggle.

Dean and Cas move together like waves. The way they sync with each other so well surprises Dean, but it also feels perfect and right.

Dean loses himself in the moment, thinking about nothing except for the feeling of Cas in him. The moaning from the angel makes Dean smile. He enjoys that his partner is enjoying this just as much as he is.

Dean can't tell how much time has passed, but finally he hears Cas gasp and grind his pelvis harder into Dean's backside. Dean feels his partner's muscles easing, and he knows Cas came.

Cas practically melts onto him. Cas lays himself on Dean's sweaty, muscled back with a contented noise. Cas's hot breath warms Dean's skin, even hotter than it already was.

Cas kisses Dean along his spine and up to his neck, making Dean shiver. Tiny volts of electricity burn his nerves where Cas touches him.

Cas leans over Dean's head, and in the process removing his member from inside Dean. Cool air replaces it, and Dean suddenly feels very empty.

Dean doesn't notice that his hands are free until Cas's tie drops onto the seat. Dean rubs his wrists, stinging red from the friction.

Dean twists around so his head is resting on the window and his legs are splayed out in front of him, making sure that Cas doesn't ignore the fact that he's still erect.

Cas merely glances at it and says, "In due time, Dean. In due time."

Cas locks his mouth with Dean's, parting his lips wide to leave room for lots of tongue.

At the same time, Cas teases Dean by tickling the tip of his dick.

Dean makes a whining noise into Cas's mouth, telling Cas to give him what he wants. He's not used to being played with when it comes to these things. All he usually has to do is show it to the girl and they know what to do.

The torture of it makes Dean buck his hips into Cas, trying to get anything he can out of what he's been given.

Cas breaks their kiss for a moment to sigh deeply. A sigh of defeat, Dean can tell, because he feels hands closing around him.

Cas works Dean like clay in his beautiful hands, making Dean sigh, moan, and grunt with every pump of his hands.

Cas massages near Dean's base, making Dean grab onto the seat so he something to hold and squeezes until his knuckles turn white. No one had ever made Dean feel like this before, so hot and dizzy and unguarded.

With every push and pull of Cas's hands, another of Dean's walls falls down. Suddenly there's only one wall between Dean and happiness and the words "faster" and "harder" burst out of him with desire and need.

Cas does as he is told, just this once, as Dean feels the hot, wet feeling of an orgasm start to wash over him.

The moment when Dean comes is pure pleasure. He almost can't control himself as his back arches and the name "Cas" is whispered into the air with a single strained breath.

Dean comes down from his high realizing that he's going to need to wash this car before it starts to smell. But he relaxes into such a calm that he doesn't even care.

Dean can see through bleary eyes Cas's smiling face, making him grin stupidly back.

Cas cleans up with a discarded shirt and falls into the space of Dean's armpit perfectly, like he was always meant to be there.

Right before Dean's eyelids shut completely, he feels Cas reaching in the back seat for something. Then Cas's trenchcoat rests on their tangled, sweaty bodies like a tent, shielding them from everything and holding them together as they fall asleep in the front seat of Dean's Impala.


End file.
